Harmony's Protectors
by Dark Sault
Summary: Six humans who never met each other are sent to Equestria for a very important task... protecting the Elements of Harmony. But what was suppose to be a simple mission becomes so much more when secrets unravel and an ancient evil awakens, seeking its revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is Dark Sault here with another MLP story, _Harmony's Protectors. _But before I can write the story, I will need 5 more OCs. So if you want to submit an OC to me, please PM me or review your OC to me but I'm only taking 5 and they might fill up fast (or not). I hope to see people's OC's and I hope t**o start this story up soon. Thanks and see ya all later. ****

****Here is the info that you will need for the OC****

****OC Profile:****

****Name:****

****Gender:****

****Looks: (human form and pony form)****

****Personality:****

****Cutie Mark:****

****Special Ability:****

****Background;****

****Thanks again hopefully I will begin this story shortly...****


	2. Recruiting a Team part 1

**Alrighty, I got more than what I asked for and now I had to do one of the things I dread the most; choosing.** **I hate choosing** **because I'm horrible at deciding, so what I did was put the OC's through a random number generator and these were the results:**

**1.) FanNIntendo1998- John**  
><strong>2.) Bass The Enhidna- Jules<strong>  
><strong>3.) Autobot Phoenix- Phoenix<strong>  
><strong>4.) Smexyking107- JustinNikolai**  
><strong>5.) MysteryAgain- Jill<strong>

**I would like to thank you guys again for allowing me to use these OC's in my story. And if I messed up on your OC's whatsoever, please PM me saying so, I greatly appreciate that. To those that didn't make it into this story, I am sorry that it didn't but there are stories I plan on writing soon that will need OC's so those unused OC's may be used for future stories. (that is up to you if you want me to use those OC's in future stories.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jules's POV<strong>

The sun was beating down pretty hard today, almost making it a hundred degrees outside. I was already drenched in sweat, but I can't let that get to me as I was preparing for a performance. Though I worked as a waiter at the local dinner, it simply wasn't enough to support me and my family. So the only thing I could think of was to apply the things I've learned from my family and apply it to my street performance to make just enough to keep my family afloat.

A Capoeira street performer is what I'm known for. Capoeira has been in my family for generations, always passed down from father to son, mother to daughter, and usually only used to defend yourself within my family. Capoeira was created as a survival tool against overwhelming odds for Brazilian slaves sometime in the 16th century before it evolved into a martial art focused on war and not long after that, it finally became a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music, and sometimes even as a game. If you'd give me a chance, I could spend a whole day talking about the history of it alone.

Unfortunately, my family discourages it of being practice for anything else besides martial arts. I guess you can call my family old fashion, but they'd like to keep up the old tradition. But the old tradition isn't going to get us anywhere unless we can get paid to kick people's butts, which I don't see happening anytime soon.

I cracked open another bottle of water and rehydrated myself before looking at my watch. I had to be at the local dinner in an hour for my shift and after that, study for the final exams. So if I want to make a little extra money today, now would be the time. I tied down my dreadlocks so they don't too much in the way and whip all around while I preform or with my kind of luck, accidently whack somebody in the face with them.

Normally a Capoeira performer has a bateria, a percussion band, that usually consist of three berimbaus (a musical bow), two pandeiros (frame drum), one atabaque (wooden drum), one agogô (bells) and one ganzá (Brazilian rattle). But since there is nobody that plays any of those instruments in my community, I did the next best thing; a portable CD player and a burned CD with Bateria playing a song.

I quickly put in the CD and pressed play as the music started, already attracting a few people's attention already. I began with swinging myself back and forth for one reason and one reason only; to keep myself on the move. I started with a few low kicks at first before I advance myself to high kicks and flips. During my performance, more and more people crowded around as some of them began to cheer me on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people toss money into my money box as a slight smile formed on my face. As soon as the last note of the song was played, I stopped and bowed to the crowd, resulting in the people to clap and cheer for me before some of them dispersed and went on with their day once again. The one's that stayed congratulated me and put money in my money box before they also headed off.

I was sweating more than usual as I grabbed a towel I brought along with me and whipped the sweat away before I opened up my water bottle and drank some more before throwing the empty bottle away and picked up everything before leaving. I entered into an alleyway to tuck away the CD player behind the dumpster and reminded myself to grab it later before I pulled out the money from the box and counted it.

It seemed that I have made at least thirty-five dollars from that performance alone. It might not be much, but at least it's a little more than I usually make in the other performances. I looked at my watch to see what time it is and I only have half an hour to get to the dinner. I let out a sigh and began my walk to the dinner as sweat began to run down my face again from the extreme heat.

By the time I got to the dinner, my heart nearly sank when I caught sight of who was waiting outside the dinner; my sister. Me and my sister look exactly alike with our dark brown complexion, light brown eyes and our dreadlock hair but what was different between me and her was that she was four inches taller than me, two years older, and she had a lean figure.

"There you are brother, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" she asked in a stressful tone, which told me that I had to choose my words carefully around her. "Oh, I was, uh, taking a jog around town before coming to work." I lied as my sister looked into my eyes to see if I was lying or not.

I tried to keep my composure the best as I could before my sister let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, whatever. I just wanted to tell you that mom wants to talk to you after your work." she said as a small shiver ran down my back. Whenever our mom wants to 'have a word' with us, it never a good thing. The last time me and my mother had a 'talk', it was about my grades in school.

It didn't end well...

"Okay, w-what does she want to talk about?" I asked, trying not to sound too scared of what was to come. My sister looked at me with a serious look before she spoke up. "I don't know, but she said it was quite urgent. Anyway, I gotta get going, I'll be sure to send a farewell card to your friends." she said laughing at her own little joke before she walked back home.

I let out a small groan that after work, I'm probably to have my goose cooked when I get home tonight. I take a deep breath in and out before I walked into the dinner and silently walked to counter. "Well, howdy there Jules. You ready to get working?" Davis said to me. Davis was another waiter working here as he had two other jobs as well to keep up with his bills and insurance. Davis was somewhere in his thirties as he was about six foot three and very skinny, he also had brown hair and orangish eyes with a goatee.

"Hey there Davis, I'm ready as I'll ever be." I said before I entered the kitchen where Jay was over the stove cooking up some burgers and brats. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Karate Master himself. How are ya doing this fine hot day?" Jay asked as I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Ever since I told Davis and Jay I was a Capoeira performer, Jay has been teasing me that I was a karate master even though he knew karate and capoeira were totally different.

Jay was our Hawaiian head chief and only chief in the dinner. He went to Culinary School for about two years before dropping out for some odd and unexplained reason. He was also our temporary manager until Mr. Alderson comes back from a business trip in Los Angles. Jay was about five foot nine and was a bit on the chubby side, but don't let his chubbiness fool you, he's pretty strong. He had thick black hair, blue eyes and bushy mustache going as well.

"I'm hanging on." I said grabbing an apron and tying it around my waist before checking in the mirror to see if I looked presentable to the costumers. "Hey, before you start your shift, I've gotta ask you, when are you going to tell your family what you've being a capoeira street performer?" Jay asked, which stopped me in my tracks and I turned to him.

"I'm sorry Jay, but they can't know about that. Not yet at least." I said as Jay looked at me for a second before he crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, if you don't tell them soon, they're going to find out sooner or later." Jay said as I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know. But for now, I just have to keep it a secret." I said as Jay slowly nodded.  
>"Okay, I understand. Anyway, before I put you to work, can you please take out the trash for me?" Jay asked, pointing to two garbage bags that were sitting next to the back door. "No problem." I said before picking up the garbage bags and heading out the back door that lead to the alleyway.<p>

This alley was like no other with how its treated. Garbage littered the whole alley as there was always a stray cat or two wandering the alleyway for food or shelter, graffiti was marked all over the walls with random words or sentences. No matter how you looked at it, this alleyway could be nominated for the most unclean alleyway.  
>I let out a little groan of how disgusting it was before throwing the garbage bags into a nearby dumpster.<p>

Before I could head myself back into the dinner, the air felt like it shifted around as I looked around. "What in the heck?" I asked to myself as I felt a strange feeling arising within me. Just then, something like a portal opened up in front of me, surprising me greatly.

"Whoa..." I said as I continued to stare at the portal. Before I could move a muscle, a current started pushing me toward the portal. "Oh, no, no, no, no." I said before I grabbed onto a pipe on the wall. Soon, the current was picking up as my feet lifted off the ground towards the portal. Before I could scream out for somebody to save me, my hands lost its grip on the pipe and I was thrown into the portal of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix's POV<strong>

"Their so cute!" I nearly squealed out as I nearly had my face pressed up against the display window of new-born kittens at the pet store in town. If I could adopt a pet, I would buy at least one of them to take home, but unfortunately my parents are allergic to a pet's dander, meaning that I can't bring a pet over or my parents are going to have a serious allergic reaction.

I let out a saddened sigh that I can only dream of owning my own pet but until then, I've gotta watch over my parents. Me and my parents first discovered that they were allergic to a pet's dander is when I was about seven-years-old. I found an abandoned baby puppy out in the rain when I was walking home from school.

I quickly picked up the puppy and wrapped it up in my coat to keep warm. Once I got to my home, my shirt and inside of my coat was soaking wet from the puppy, but I didn't care as I gently put the puppy on the rug and called for my parents. My parents came into the room to spot the puppy and they smiled widely before we poured over names to give our new pet. We finally agreed on calling the puppy Rocco.

But before we could go give the puppy a bath to clean it up, that's when everything happened. My parents collapsed onto the ground as it sounded like they were gasping for air. Their whole face looked like it has swelled up and red as their hands were beet red from where they were petting the puppy. I have never been that scared in my life as the same question kept pouring into my head; what's happening to them?

I was lucky enough to get to a phone and dial for an ambulance as they arrived within five minutes before taking them to the emergency room. It took the doctors an hour to an hour and a half to stabilize my parents. As soon as they were fine, I was brought in the room as tears ran down my face and I kept apologizing to them for no reason.  
>By the time my parents got me to calm down, the doctor came in and broke it down for us. The puppy I brought in triggered an allergic reaction from the dander the puppy had. And that's when we all realized that my parents can't be around animals. And ever since then, I cannot bring a pet over or the same incident will happen again. so the only thing I can do is only dream of owning my own pet.<p>

"Well, if it isn't my favorite volunteer. What brings you to my store?" a voice asked, disrupting me from my memory before I turned to see who it was. A smile formed on my face to see Mary smiling back at me. Mary was my only human companion that I trust. I did have people who I've trusted, but they always turned on their word and Mary is the only friend I have left.

Mary is the store owner of the pet shop and I always loved to volunteer here to help out with her animals whenever I can. But whenever I have some free time from school and family, I always find myself going to the pet shop and staring into the display window. "Hello Mary, I see Belle has had her kittens already." I said as Mary's smile widened.

"Nothing get past you Phoenix. Say, would you like to help me feed the kittens?" Mary asked as a smile formed on my face. "Would I!" I said as Mary giggled and guided me inside. As soon as we entered the dogs crowded around me as the birds cawed loudly. The rest of the animals were kept in their cages as they kept to themselves. Mary took me to where Belle and her kittens were and sat me down.

"You sit here and I'll go grab their formula, okay?" Mary asked and left without an answer as I looked down at the kittens nestled close to their mother. Just the site of them made my heart flare up in warmth and happiness of how cute these kittens looked right now. I watched the kittens nuzzle around the mother for food before Mary came back with two formula bottles.

"Say Mary, why do we have to feed some of the kittens from the bottle?" I asked as Mary looked up and gave me a saddened smile. Mary began her story that Belle was an abandoned cat who was just two weeks from having kittens that was rescued by her. Soon after treating Belle, Mary discovered that she had Edampsia, also known as milk fever.

Mary has done all she has can for Belle, so now all she can do is call a veterinarian to take care of her. As for the kittens, Mary must bottle feed three to five kittens three times a day every day. I felt pretty bad for Belle that she can't produce enough milk for her litter, but I graceful that she'll be getting healthy soon once Mary takes her into the veterinary hospital.

Me and Mary bottle feed all the kittens just in case and was careful not to upend them like human babies or they would have aspirate milk and die of pneumonia. After we were done feeding them, we gently sat them back against their mother as Mary took the bottles and walked off to put them away. I gently glided my hand across one of the kittens as it meowed softly before nuzzling up against its mother, which brought a smile to my face.

"You did very well Phoenix, thank you. Say what if I said that you can become my assistant?" Mary asked as my eyes widen in shock from what I heard. "Really?!" I asked excitedly as Mary smiled once more and nodded her head. Adrenaline rushed through my body, making my whole body shake with excitement as I tried to form words in my mouth, but I too overjoyed to say anything.

Mary let out a gentle laugh before walking up to me. "I'll take that as a yes." she said before guiding me to the counter where she grabbed black jeans, a green shirt and an apron with her logo, a bird in mid-flight, and store name 'Mary's Pet Shop'.

"These are for you. You officially begin working tomorrow. And don't forget to tell your parents about this." Mary said as I just nodded. "Do you think I can wear it now?" I asked as Mary nodded and I nearly squealed before heading into the back room and started changing. By the time I was finished, I looked into the mirror to see how I looked. My green and blue eyes stared back at me as my blonde dyed light blue. I looked absolutely wonderful in this uniform.

I walked out of the back room to show Mary as she gave me a smile. "You look delightful." Mary commented as I gave her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said before I stopped hugging her and headed outside. As I was walking home, my phone buzzed. I pulled out my phone to see that I have a voicemail from my parents. I pressed the call button and held the phone to my ear.

_Hello, Phoenix! This is your mother calling to tell you that me and your father won't be home when you get there because we'll be at the store to pick up a few things. But Phoenix, when we get back, there is something me and your father need to tell you about. Hope to seeing you soon and be safe. We love you._

I smile a little to myself of how my parents would always leave me messages of where they were going and such. What do they wanna talk about? I asked myself but before I could begin to think of possibilities, I heard laughter from a couple of kids crowded around each other. Normally, I would leave them alone and no even bother to bat an eye their way, but it seemed that they were crowded around a black and white cat.

I watched as the kids were kicking around and throwing things at the poor defenseless cat, which enraged me. "HEY! What do you think your doing?" I angrily asked as the kids stopped what they were doing and took off. I walked over to the cat to see if it was okay before I dropped to my knees to get a better look at it.

The cat let out a low growl as I moved my hand towards the cat to check if anything was broken but before I could do that, the cat jumped to its paws, swiped at me a few times and hissed before it took off. I let out a sigh of relief that the cat was okay, but I was unable to show the cat my kindness so it would know that I would not cause it no harm.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down my spine as something felt...off. I got to my feet and looked around for the source of the feeling, but I didn't find anything odd to make me feel this way. Before I could shake off this feeling and go about my day, I felt something wrap around my feet. I look down to see some kind of reflectionless puddle underneath me as water-like tentacles were wrapped around me.

I tried to kick myself free but the more I kicked, the more I sank into the puddle. Before I could scream for help, a tentacle wrapped around my mouth and dragged me completely into the puddle of unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

What is the meaning of life?

That is the question I've been asking myself for a very long time but no matter how long or how hard I try to think of it, the less I know about the question. But nevertheless, I will find the answer that question one way or another. My life feels like one gigantic _Edge of Tomorrow_ movie, except for the dying part, for as long as I remember. Wake up, get ready for school, go to school, go to work, go home and do the same random crap, go to sleep and repeat.

School was the hardest thing to keep reliving. The classes always had the same outcome and same lectures but just a different day. What's the point anyway? Most to the stuff they teach you about is something your never going to use anyway or you already know already. I usually tune them out and think of all the other stuff more important than whatever they're trying to teach me.

I'm not the only who does it, nearly the entire class ignores what the teacher is trying to get through to use and honestly, I don't blame them. Most of the majority of the class either use drugs or sell them, so if they don't change their ways soon, they could end up dead on the street or in jail. But the way I see it, they're not worth saving at all.

Normally after school I would immediately get to my car and head to work, but today I thought of mixing it up a bit to get out of my crappy routine and headed to the football field to read a book. As soon as I found a decent place on the bleachers, I looked around a bit to see a few couples making out on the opposite bleaches from mine as the football players were warming up and the coach was barking orders of what play they should play.

To be honest, the football field was not my first choice to read, but this place is the closest to my car. I opened up my backpack and slipped out a small book titled 'Advance Physics'. Now don't get me wrong, I hate school but I do love like Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Astronomy, Theoretical, and etc. but since our school was so down in the dump, our school didn't have the money to create any of those classes, so I'm stuck learning them by myself which is cool with me.

As I read my book, I slowly began to notice a few football players stop practicing and huddled around each other and pointing in my direction. _Ugh, when will they ever stop_, I angrily thought to myself as I tried to ignore them the best I could. Ever since I entered high school, the football team and even the coach has tried to recruit me to the team but I refuse them every time. The reason they want me is because I'm mostly heavy built with arm and leg muscle and some abs.

But what these half-witted monkeys won't get through their thick skulls is that I'm not interested in football at all. I mean who wants to work out with a bunch of work-out junkies and throw footballs all day. I prefer to keep to the books and actually learn something then bust my butt either defending someone with a football or tackling someone for a stinking football.

I let out a frustrated sigh of getting worked up for no reason. _Maybe I should leave_, I suggested to myself before closing my book and shoved it into my backpack and got up to leave. As I made my way down the bleachers, I've notice more of the football players huddled around and whispered something while pointing to me. I balled my fist into a ball in anger as I'd just wish they leave me alone already.

"Hey Nikolai!" one of the football players yells out as I stop in my tracks and turn to them. Nikolai was my original name, but I'd prefer Justin because it felt more right to have rather than Nikolai. "What do you want?" I asked in low tone as the player who called out for me was none other than the all-star quarterback Jonathon Blake. Jonathon was always the one that asked me to join the team even though I tell him to screw off, but he's just kept it up to annoy me now.

"So me and the guys were thinking if you join the team for us, we'll pay you four hundred dollars every two weeks. Sound fair?" Jonathon asked as a few football players snickered. My whole body began to shake in anger at how low they'll stoop just to have me on their team. "Listen up you narcissistic losers. Under no circumstances am I joining your girly, tight wearing freaks of a team. Now I'm not going to ask again, leave me alone." I harshly say before I turn around and begin walking away again.

"HEY! Nobody declines my offer and makes fun of my team and walks away free. Get back here, we're not finished." Jonathan yelled out in frustration as I watched from the corner of my eye to see him pick up a football and throw it right towards me. Using my quick reactions, I twisted around and caught the football in mid-air and threw it back at Jonathan twice as hard, catching him in his stomach and sending him to the ground in pain.

"I think we're done here." I said before turning away from a group of stunned football players and an injured Jonathan as I made my way out of the football field and to the car lot. Once I made it to my car, I just decided to walk to work since its only a few blocks away and I really didn't feel like driving my car there.

As I walked to my work, I began to think about my life and how original it was. No matter how hard I try to change it, there was no way my life was changing anytime soon. I soon began to think that there is no changing my life, like this is my curse to live by every single day of the same thing and there is nothing from this world that is going to change that.

But it seemed that I spoke too soon.

Because the oddest thing was shoved right in my face, a small black floating sphere. It was the most weirdest, yet astonishing, thing I have seen in my entire life. I wasn't sure what to do at this point to either interact with it or ignore it. After thinking around of the possibilities the black sphere would do, I decided to interact with it.  
>I dipped my finger into the black sphere as it made a rippling effect. This is kinda cool, I thought to myself before I tried to retract my finger back but found that I couldn't. I tried pulling as hard as I could to get my finger free but no matter how hard I pull, it was pretty much stuck in the sphere. Suddenly, my whole hand was sucked into the sphere as it was slowly pulling me into the sphere.<p>

I kept on pulling and pulling to get myself out of the sphere, but it just seemed to be useless at this point. I tried to find something to anchor myself down with but before I could decide what thing to use, the sphere swallowed me whole into its abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Three down, three more to go! The rest of the OC's will be in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Recruiting a Team part 2

**John's POV**

_This is not an efficient way of making friends in my standards_, I thought as I watched everybody else have 'fun' from a distance. To be completely honest, I never had any intentions of ever coming here. It was my parents' choice of bringing me here. The program my parents dropped me off was called 'Buddy up!' which was the stupidest thing ever. The program's goal was to help kids like me who lock themselves in their home and have very little interactions with other people to find a friend.

But all the program is shoving two people together and making them do trust building exercises. In my opinion is not a way to find a friend, its more like forcing somebody to become your friend. I let out a sigh and sneak out of the gym where it was being held at as I looked back inside the gym to see if anybody saw me leave. Luckily, the chaperones were too busy helping everybody else with their exercises.

I let out a sigh of relief that I wasn't caught before walking down the darkened halls of the school. It was nice walking down the hall alone and not when everybody is pushing you out of the way and into lockers. I quietly walked into one of the abandoned bathrooms to wash my face in peace and not in fear of someone who might wait in there to give someone a swirly.

After washing my face, I looked into the mirror and began to think how anybody could withstand it. How can they stand all the bullies in their life and still be happy? Bullies is the number one reason I lock myself away in my house so I don't have to be tormented by them. Even though the bullies are never around in my neighborhood, I still have the fear that they'll come around and mock me.

The only thing I could think of as a solution was to keep to myself and keep in my house and not go outside under any circumstance except to go to school and do my chores. I let out a saddened sigh before fixing my thick brown hair and continued to look into the mirror. My green eyes sadly stared back as more thoughts invaded my mind of how my life sucks right now.

The thoughts stared coming faster and menacing as I started worry over what my life will come to if these bullies turn on me. Sweat began to run down my face as my breathe became more rapid and my heart started to pound quickly in my chest. The thoughts kept repeating over and over before I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.  
>"Calm down, John, calm down." I kept telling myself as I breathed in and out as calmly as possible.<p>

Soon, my heart slowed down to its normal pace, the sweat stopped pouring down my face and my breathe slowed down. Ever since the fifth grade spelling bee, life for me has never been the same. Before that, I was friends with several kids at my school and I went outside every chance I got until the spelling bee came up.

It was my turn to go up and spell pedestrian. Once I made it to the front of the watching crowd, sweat began to form on my forehead and my heart began to quicken. The judges asked again to spell the word as I was too afraid to answer or do anything a this point. Thoughts of people laughing at me began to cross my mind and repeat over and over as the sweat began to pour down quicker, my breathe became rapid and my heart thudded within my chest.

Before anybody could have helped me, I collapsed to the floor and was rushed to the hospital. Once my parents arrived and comforted me, the doctor came in with the news. It seemed that I was diagnosed with a mixture of Obsessive-Compulsion disorder and Social Anxiety Disorder. I'm not sure how this happen since I was friendly with everybody and wasn't really shy but after that incident, I lost all my friends and now only recognized as an outcast.

My parents on the other hand, did everything in their power to help me get over my anxiety problems. They sent me to numerous psychiatrist to help me but none of them worked, so they thought sending me to these programs like the 'Buddy Up!' program to help me, but so far nothing has helped.

I left the bathroom and made my way up to the roof of the school. Usually the door to the roof was padlocked, but it looks like someone took pliers and the school hasn't really bothered to replace the padlock, so the roof was free to go to. As soon as I opened the door, the cold night air hit me as a shiver went up my back, but it didn't really matter to me.

Since it was nighttime, the roof is completely dark as the only source of light was the lights from below, making the eight foot fence that was built around the roof look taller. I walked over to the fence and looked down at the ground below to see anything moving. The school wasn't anything special as it was just a two-story, hundred fifty by two hundred feet school. Like I said, nothing special.

Another cool breeze picked up as I breathed in the fresh air and let out a relaxed sigh. I felt at peace for a while until a sudden voice spoke up from behind me. "Hello! What are you doing up here?" the voice asked nervously that sounded like it had a thick Australian accent to it. I turned around to see a figure standing in ten feet away from me as my heart began to pound.

"W-Who are y-you?" I stuttered out as unwanted thoughts began to fill my mind once more. "Sorry if I startled you, mate. My name is Eli Fryer, please to meet you." the figure said before taking a step forward. I quickly backed up right into the fence as Eli stopped and put up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. Look, I'm not here to cause you any harm. I'm not your enemy." Eli said before moving one of his hands towards his jacket. I couldn't see what he pulled out before a sudden light lit up Eli's face. He looked around the same age as me as he had brown hair and sea-green eyes. Eli continued to mess around with the device he had in his hands until the light dimmed and a familiar tune started playing from the device.

Eli let out a small grin before he turned the device to me as my eyes widen to see that it was a DS with a Pokémon game playing right now. "You play Pokémon!" I blurted out as my heart started to return to its normal pace and the unwanted thoughts halted completely. Eli let out a gentle laugh before turning the DS back to him. "Yeah, Pokémon is one my favorite game to play. Don't you like to play it too, John?" Eli asked, making my smile disappear.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked fearfully as Eli let out a smile and looked up at me. "Not to come off as a creeper or stalker, but I've been watching you. We have a few classes together." Eli said, keeping up his friendly smile before I calmed down once more. "So, did you bring your DS? Maybe me and you could have a few rounds of a friendly competition." Eli suggested as I nodded and pulled out my DS.

Me and Eli played a few rounds of a friendly Pokémon battle and I have to say, he isn't bad at all as he won a few battles. We soon found ourselves trading off a few Pokémon that we wanted all while we talked to each other. I learned so much about Eli, he was born in Australia and lived there for ten years before me moved here because his father was offered a great job here. He attended my school for some quite time, but was once never to obtain a friend.

Until now.

Me and Eli continued to talk as we played another match before we both heard a noise from below. We stopped playing and looked down to see people coming out of the school, indicating that the 'Buddy Up!' program was done. "Well, I think that's our queue to get outta here." Eli said before turning off his DS, resulting in my game to freeze before he stuck his DS back into his jacket pocket. "It was finally nice to meet you, John. I guess we'll see you Monday." Eli said as I nodded and a smile formed on my face.

Eli nodded as well before he disappeared in the doorway before I packed myself up and left the roof as well and made my way home. Walking home alone has never really bothered me that much since I always walk home alone. I smiled to myself again as I thought that I have finally made a friend in a long time.

Eventually, I made it home. The house wasn't much as it was only a one-story house with a flat roof, a cemented ground texture for the walls, a forty by thirty foot house, at least two windows on each side and a authentic redwood door and a garage. I opened the front door to suspect my parents waiting for me inside, but I was met with darkness instead.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" I called out in hopes of getting an answer but nothing but only silence answered back. I flicked on the light and looked around the house, calling them as I went only to find a piece of paper stuck on the refrigerator.

_Dear John,_

_Me and your father went out tonight to spend sometime together. There is a plate of food in the microwave for you to warm up and eat. We'll be back around 11:30 or so. If you are still up by that time, me and your father would like to discuss with you that we've been meaning to tell you for some quite time. But for now, be safe. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom XOXO_

As soon as I was done reading the note, I folded it and stuck it back on the fridge before setting up the microwave to heat up my food. As my food was warming up, I went into the living room to turn on the Wii to play some Zelda: Skyward Sword, but something stopped me. There was an odd feeling that I felt in the air but I couldn't tell what it was, all I could tell was that it was coming from outside.

I cautiously walked out onto the patio in the backyard to locate the source of the oddness, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. I scratched my head in confusion on why I was feeling this way before I looked up to find the oddest thing I have ever seen. Instead of seeing the clear sky above, I was looking at a deep shade of purple clouds hanging low in the sky. I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure that clouds aren't suppose to be that way.

Suddenly, the clouds began to spin around and around as a hole began to open up, like a wormhole. The winds started to pick up as I was getting sucked towards the hole. I quickly grabbed the patio's wooden railing to keep myself from being thrown in before my whole body was lifted off the ground. I tried to hold on as hard as I could but the wooden railing broke and I went sailing into the wormhole with a piece of wood held dearly to my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill's POV<strong>

"What to choose, what to choose?" I asked myself in wonder. In my left hand was a limited edition of Hawkeye and in the other was the new issue of Chastity but I only had enough to buy one of them. I looked at the pile of books I've already hand-picked which only consist of advance puzzle books and other comic books. "Well, I don't wanna put any of them back. Ugh, this is a tough decision." I said to myself, being indecisive about my choice as I looked between the two comic books in my hands.

I looked up at the wall clock located over the check-out counter to see that I only have half an hour before my free period ends and I have to be back at school. I let out a low groan and finally decided to get the limited edition than the new issue. By the time I got to the register to buy the books, I had five comic books and seven puzzle books in all.

The cashier looked at me weirdly, which I get a lot when buying stuff like this, before he shrugged it off and began scanning them. "That'll be thirty dollars and forty-five cents." the cashier said before I pulled out the money and gave it to him and left the store. I stopped for a second to shove the books into my backpack before I continued my walk back to school, which should only take me about twenty-five minutes.

Today's weather wasn't bad as it was only suppose to go up to seventy degrees and only a few clouds dotted the sky. A slight gust of wind blew from the east, pushing my blonde hair into my line of sight. Even though I should be hurrying back to school, I took my time and admired almost everything to enjoy what this day had to offer.

By the time I reached the school, there was three minutes to spare so I decided to freshen up a bit. As I made my way to my locker, I caught sight of a group of girls giving me a not-so-nice look which I understood perfectly. You see, I'm not you typical girl. Most girls my age are usually into boys, social media and how they look but me on the other hand, was more interested in comic books and puzzles than any of the other stuff.

I finally reached my locker and put in the combination before opening it up. For a fifteen-year-old, I was pretty small compared to everybody else, but I don't let that get to me that much. I looked into the mirror on my locker's door to see that my hair was a bit in a mess and my glasses were falling down my nose. I quickly fixed my glasses before grabbing a brush and straightening my hair enough to look presentable. I wasn't much for fashion just long as I got some type of fabric around me, I'm good.

I stared into the mirror a little while longer as my reflection stared back at me with green eyes shining warmly and a big grin. The bell interrupted me before I closed my locker and headed to the cafeteria. I was the first one to arrive as usual before I grabbed my food and sat down at my usual table.

The cafeteria filled up quick, but my table remained empty as I really don't mind at all, it just means more room for me. As I ate my lunch, I suddenly heard a voice from behind me. "Hey there Jillian!" the voice chirped out before a familiar face came into sight and sat down across from me. "Hello Marcus, how are you doing?" I asked as I gave him a smile.

"Oh, nothing much." Marcus said before he dug right into his lunch tray, attacking his dessert first. Marcus was a seventeen-year old African American with brown hair, short black hair and on his ears and eyebrows. Marcus was a slightly built boy as he hopes to join the football team soon to accomplish his dreams of being a professional football player.

"Dang Marcus, has anybody taught you to eat properly?" a female voice called out jokingly before a girl sat right next to me. "Sorry Hunter..." Marcus said with his mouth full, receiving an eye roll from Hunter. "So Jill, what's up?" Hunter asked as I told her that I bought another set of puzzle books and a limited edition of Hawkeye. Hunter rolled her eyes again and gave me a smile. "Typical Jill." Hunter said, making me laugh.

Hunter was a the same age as me with long dark brown hair and navy blue eyes. Hunter was pretty tall for her age, over towering some of the boys as she wants to be an artist. She plays several instruments and loves to draw. Her and Marcus are the only two who acknowledge me as friend rather than a nobody.

We all ate in silence for a while before Hunter spoke up again. "So Marcus, what do ya have after this?" Hunter asked as Marcus looked up from his plate of food and thought about it for a moment. "I have Photography, Physics, Introduction to Analysis, Webpage Design, and Gym." Marcus answered as Hunter nodded and turned to me. "And what about you Jill?"

I thought about it, trying to remember if I had any classes or not today before it finally came to me. "Honestly, I got no classes." I said as Marcus and Hunter looked at me with shocked expressions. "Really?" Marcus asked surprisingly as I nodded. "Man, your lucky." he then said before he munched slowly on the last of his food.

"What are you going to do then?" Hunter then asked as my went back to thinking before I finally decided. "I guess I'll just go home and reorganize my room again since its been a long time." I said as Hunter nodded and gave me a smile. "Alright then, you have fun with that. Oh! Are you sure you can make it to my performance?" Hunter asked with confusion and worry as I just nodded to her in response.

"Thank you! Your the best friend anyone could ask for." Hunter said in glee before hugging me. "Hey! what about me?" Marcus irritatedly asked as he playfully crossed his arms and huffed out. "Oh Marcus, your like the third wheel that nobody needs on a bike." Hunter chuckled out, making me laugh at her joke as Marcus couldn't help but laugh as well.

The bell suddenly rang, signifying that lunch was over and the afternoon classes are about to begin. "Well, see you later Jill. Remember, performance tonight." Hunter said before her and Marcus left the cafeteria to get to their next class. I left the cafeteria and made my way to main office to sign out to go home.

Once I was set free to leave the school, I took out my phone and tried to call my mom only to get her voicemail, meaning I'll be walking home which I don't mind that much. I didn't live too far from school as it only took me ten to fifteen minutes to get to my house. The house I live in was a blue two-story house with black outlines and a brown roof. No matter how long I lived inside the home, I couldn't help but admire the house every time I come home.

I walk into my house to find it quite empty. "Hello? Mom? Uncle Randall?" I called out, but I don't get a reply back. _Maybe they went out to do a few errands_, I guessed before turning to look at a picture of my dad in his military uniform. I don't know why but every time I looked at my dad's photo, I felt that something was amiss.

I let out a sigh and made my way up the stairs and into my room. My room was pretty much bare with no posters hanging on the wall as there was only a bed, a desk and chair, several bookshelves and a end table at the foot of my bed. I wasn't much of a person to heavily decorate my room as I just loved it the way it was. I gently tossed my backpack onto my bed before I moved to one of my bookshelf cramped with literature, comic books, and puzzle books.

Well, I better get started, I thought before pulling the books off the bookshelf to be rearranged again. I was about half way through of pulling the books off the shelf until I came across a certain literature book that made me stop what I was doing. The book was a dark brown book that weighed around three pounds and had to have over five hundred pages in it. There was no title to the book and I never bothered to open the book ever since uncle Randall gave me for Christmas several years ago.

I started to debate whether to open it or not before I finally decided to its time to see what's inside. I sat the book on the desk and opened it to the middle of the book to see that the words were hand-written in perfect cursive. I began to read to find that it was a my family's book. A book that was pasted down from generation to generation as we all write in it to tell what are lives are like. I flipped through the book to see many different writing styles as there was a hundred or so blank pages left in the book.

"This is odd, why would my uncle give me this?" I asked myself as I went deep in thought. As I thought, the words on the page started to shift a little. "Huh?" I questioned and rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things, but the words continued to shift. Suddenly, the words began to swirl around and looked very three dimensional before a section of the words wrapped around my arms and began to pull me into the book.

I let out a shriek of terror and struggled to get myself free from the tentacle of words before more words wrapped around me and pulled me straight out of my room and into the world of words.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiden's POV<strong>

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" a voice roared from behind me as I chuckled to myself and looked back to see that six more, now making it ten pursuiters, racing after me as I was racing down the street at my high speed. "HA! You can't catch what you can't beat!" I taunted back to them, probably enraging most of them before I rounded the corner and onto another street.

The reason these men were chasing me was because I stole something they call 'precious' and I might have accidently uploaded a Trojan Horse Virus to their phones and computers. But stealing this 'precious' item from them was a job I undertook and even though it was suppose to be an in and out job, I decided to have a little fun myself.  
><em>Alright, let's kick things up a notch<em>, I thought to myself before picking up my speed a bit more and right towards the park. It didn't take us long to reach the park as I vaulted over the fence and deeper into the park. I quickly looked behind me to see if they were still chasing me and sure enough, they were. Now its time to give them the slip.

I bobbed and weaved through the patches of trees in hopes of confusing my pursuiters before I quickly boosted myself into a tree and hid perfectly still. My pursuiters stopped right below me and looked around confused.

"Where'd he go?" one of the men asked.

"I thought you saw him go this way?" another one asked before they began to argue to each other.

"ENOUGH!" one of them, who must have been the leader to this crusade, roared out, making the men stop arguing and turn to face him. "Arguing is not going to help us find him. Spread out and find this annoying brat." the guy ordered before the men nodded and split up. I slightly moved myself in the tree to get a better look at the ringleader. This guy was nearly about six foot five, reddish hair and he was heavy set but I couldn't tell whether he was all muscle or fat.

Alright, time to give them the slip and escape from these lun-, I began to think to myself before I lost my footing in the tree and fell right next to the leader. "Huh?" he confusedly said before he turned to me and I have him a sheepish smile. "Hehe, its a nice day to go for a run, don't you think?" I asked as I nervously chuckled to him before I picked myself up and took off as fast as I could.

"There he is! After him you fools!" the leader yelled out as the men rushed back and resumed our chase. I exited out of the park and back into the streets as I tried to think of another way to lose these guys. I turned into an alleyway which lead to two choices; left or right. I let out a simile and choose the most obvious choice, straight.  
>Once I reached the wall, I used it to give me a boost up as I grabbed the window sill before I started scaling up the wall using the window sills and pipes on the wall. I stopped for a second to see the men below watching me climb the building before the leader yelled something to them but I was too busy focusing on climbing the building to hear what he had to say.<p>

By the time I reached the roof of the building, I was nearly out of breath but I still need to keep moving if I want to lose these guys. I started running across the roof, looking for a way down until I spotted my way down; a city bus. "Alright, here goes nothing!" I yelled to myself before I jumped off the roof and heavily landed on the bus before I rolled off and took off down the street once more.

I looked behind me to see if the pursuiters were still on my tail and sure enough, they still were. _Man, they're really determined to get this item back, aren't they?_ I thought to myself before I bobbed and weaved through the crowds of downtown. If I don't lose them fast, they're going to get lucky and catch me and I can't afford to let that happen. This item also is precious enough to the job I undertook.

I swiftly entered into another alleyway only to find myself at a dead end and nothing to use to climb myself out of this. _Oh no, this can't be good,_ I thought nervously before I heard a voice from behind me. "There's no where else to run, 'Master Thief'." the leader called out as a shiver went down my spine. Master Thief was a nickname that I was given my almost everybody in the city because I was able to steal anything within city limits without so much as a notice or trace. But it looks like I got sloppy on this job.  
>"Come on Aiden, think, think, think." I frantically said before I let out a sigh as I only had one more option I had when I'm in these kind of situations.<br>I dropped to my knees and begged for mercy.

"Please, please, have mercy on me." I said as tears began to form in my eyes and slid down my face. My pursuiters stopped in their tracks and looked confusedly at each other in confusion. "What kind of trickery are you trying to pull now?" the leader asked as I shook my head at him. "No tricks. Here, take it back." I said before pulling out the item that was a ruby and gently put it into the leader's hand.

The leader looked between me and the ruby in surprise of how easily I gave back the ruby to him. "Well, I should thank you for returning the ruby back to us, but let ask you why?" the leader asked as I looked up at him with hurt in my eyes. "I was just trying to find something to help my family. You see, my mother is in dire need of going to the hospital but without any money, we've got no way of paying for her to go. So I thought if I'd find something valuable, it might just be enough to help her out. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I choked out as more tears streamed down my face.

I watched as some of the men looked at each other with saddened expression as their leader looked at me with sympathetic eyes. But before he could make a move to comfort me or say anything, one of the men spoke up. "Whoa Duke, wait a minute. That's a Obscuratio kid. Watch yourself with him. He's got the Obscuratio curse." the man said as a sharp pain rose up in my chest after hearing the 'Obscuratio Curse'.

Basically the curse was if anybody got too close to our family, we were destined to betray them no matter how hard we try not to, or that's how the curse is suppose to be. The 'Obscuratio Curse' has been in my family since the early 1500's and its the only reason I was never able to have any friends that I can call my own.

"Be quiet Matt, curse or not, he's only a kid." Duke said before turning back to me and bend down to meet my eye level and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, and since you've returned the ruby to me and been honest, I'm going to forward you as much money as you need to help your family, how's that sound?" Duke asked with a smile.

"Y-You do that for me?" I asked in surprise as Duke smiled again and nodded. "Sure, what's your real name by the way?" Duke asked as I looked speechless at him for a moment. "A-Aiden, m-my name is Aiden." I managed to say as Duke smile at the sound of my name. "Well Aiden, I here to help you now. You don't have to worry anymore." Duke said, patting me on the back.

I grasped onto Duke's large shoulder and gave him a smile. "Psych!" I yelled out as everybody's expression turned to confusion. Before any of them could figure out what was happening, I pulled out three marble sized balls from my pocket and slammed them onto the ground. Three small explosions occurred as smoke covered the area, catching everybody off guard and making them cough and wheeze except for me.

Before I left them in the smoke infested area, I quickly snagged back the ruby and make a break for it. "I told you that he was trouble Duke!" I heard Matt yelled out before he resumed coughing. "I know that now. Get after him you lazy bums! Beat him to a pulp!" Duke roared out before I heard yelling from behind me as I laughed to myself.  
>I took off into another alleyway where I stopped and quickly pulled out a brown paper bag from a secure place and threw on a raggedy coat, a fake long beard and very old shoes before sitting down on a flatten piece of cardboard and put out a tin can. I put my head down as I heard footsteps making their way towards me right before they ran right past me, yelling out to each other of where I went.<p>

Once I was sure that I was safe, I ditched my disguise and stored it back to where it was first kept. Just one of many disguises I have hidden around the city just in case of situations like this. I hopped onto a nearby fire escape and made my way to the roof where I look at the lowering sun before I look at the ruby in my hand.

"Huh? All this trouble for a fake ruby?" I asked as I moved the ruby in my hand and scratched it and sure enough, some of the material rubbed off, signifying that it was indeed a fake ruby. "Oh well, a jobs a job, right?" I said before looking out towards the horizon and began to think. There's gotta be something more out there for me to do other than this. Something other than being chased, hiding and breaking people's hearts. But it seems that, that won't be happening to me any time soon.

Or so I thought.

I turned to go take the fake ruby somewhere but instead I find myself standing in front of...me? "What the?" I asked myself as I stared at my own reflection. I was about six feet tall, wearing a black knee-length trench coat, blue jeans and brown shoes. My long hair was pushed back into an upwards spike as goggles hung above my amber colored eyes. I began to wave myself in front of whatever this is to find the other me to follow along. No matter what I did, the other me followed along.

Maybe it was just an ordinary mirror, but where in the heck did it come from? I placed my hand on the glass as my reflection followed along until it suddenly began to move on its own and grabbed my hand and pulled hard. My whole arm was suddenly sucked right into the mirror as I dropped the fake ruby and pull back.

"There's no way I'm getting sucked into a mirror today!" I yelled out, trying to pull myself free but no matter how hard I pulled, nothing seemed to be working. My reflection pulled again and this time, I was completely thrown into the mirror and into the unknown.


	4. The Arrival

**Twilight's POV**

I laid myself onto the cold snowy ground with a book in my magical grip as I flipped to the first page of the book and began reading to keep myself occupied for a while longer. I was only able to read a few paragraphs before letting out a sigh and looked around the area I was sitting at which was a clearing in the Whitetail woods. One of the locations where one of the suppose 'helpers' is going to appear.

I looked up into the cloudless winter sky at the sun before looking down at the shadows the trees were casting and estimated that it should have been two hours since Princess Celestia casted her Summoning Spell and still nothing has happened. I tried to figure out who these ponies Celestia has summoned but all I got from her was that these ponies would help us.

"Oh, I hope my calculations are correct." I mumbled to myself as I looked around the area one more time to see if I'm in the correct spot where the pony was suppose to appear. Many scenarios began to run through my mind like if the Summoning Spell never worked and the ponies that are suppose to help us are never coming. Or that I'm in the wrong spot and the pony appeared somewhere else and I'll never be able to find him/her now. Or...

I shook those scenarios out of my subconscious before sitting down firmly. _Compose yourself Twilight_, I told myself over and over again to keep my anxiety under control. I closed my eyes to wipe away any other bad scenarios away from my mind before a gust of wind blow right past me, giving me the chills.

I reopened my eyes to a surprising sight to see a weird portal ten feet away from me. The portal was emitting many different colors as it all swirled within the portal as the outlines of it had glowing Equestrian wording around it, indicating that the portal was part of the Summoning Spell. I watched in awe as the colors swirled around each other and the Equestrian writing began to dance around the portal before it spat out a pony and faded out of existence.

I kept still for a bit, replaying what I saw through my mind over and over again before walking up to the pony that laid still on the snow. The pony was a definite Earth Pony mare as she had a blue coat with a darker blue mane and tail, but I caught sight of a hint of silver within her mane and tail. The mare also had a cutie mark of a multi-colored feather with a ribbon around it. I took a closer look at this mare as she was beginning to open her eyes.

The mare had a hard time trying to open her eyes at first before she managed to open her blue/green eyes and look around. I could tell the mare was scared but yet curious by the way she was looking everywhere, darting her eyes all around and sometimes staring all around in wonder.

"Wh...where...am I?" the mare asked in a rasp tone before she started violently coughing. I walked up to her side and tried to help her up. "Come on, let's try to get you up and get you somewhere warmer." I said to her before I tried to help her get to her hooves. The mare tried to stand up but ended up falling right back onto the ground. We tried one more and this time we succeed but she was heavily leaning onto me.

"Yo...you're a talking Equine?" the mare asked before she started coughing violently again. The question threw me off of why this mare would ask that since technically she's a talking Equine as well. _Maybe its just a symptom from the portal_, I thought before using some of my magic to keep the mare from falling over as I guided her outta Whitetail forest.

Me and the mare slowly walked alongside the path back to Ponyville as the mare was relying on me less and less and I didn't have to use my magic anymore. By the time we made it back to town, the mare's eyes gleamed with wonder. "Wow..." the mare said in amazement before we continued on our way into town and towards my home.

We finally made it to my home which was also the town's library. I opened the door with my magic as I guided the mare into the library where apparently everypony was waiting. My friends were already here as there were four ponies huddled together and one staying away from everypony as far as possible. The mare looked around in amazement and fear before scooting next the other ponies and kept mainly to herself.

There were at least two females and four males all together as they all looked around in awe and nervousness. The first one was a strong male Pegasus with a dark red coat, his mane and tail is pure black mane with dark red within it mane, blue eyes and his cutie mark was multi-colored circle with six other colored circles surrounding it. The next pony was a male Unicorn with a peach colored coat, thick brown mane and tail, green eyes and his cutie mark is three swirling lines connecting through the middle.

The next one was a small female Pegasus with a light green coat, straight white mane and tail, glasses over her green eyes and her cutie mark is a trio of puzzle pieces that that each represented a color; red, blue and yellow. The other one was male Pegasus with a black coat, his mane was consisted of dreadlocks that were grey with blue at the ends along with the same color at end of his wings too, light brown eyes and his cutie mark is a grey tornado. And lastly was a male Unicorn with a midnight blue coat, with very spiky mane and tail as there was weird looking goggles around his head, amber colored eyes and a black pony shadow as his cutie mark.

I looked over them again and again, wondering who they were and where they all came from. Before I could open my mouth to introduce myself or calm them down, Princess Celestia walked into the library before she walked over to me and looked at the ponies in front of her. Suddenly, Celestia's usual calm expression turns into a worried one, making me begin to worry as well.

_Uh-oh, what's Celestia getting all worried about? Whatever it is, its anything but good_, I thought worriedly before Celestia switched her expression back before any other pony noticed and cleared her throat. "Greeting young travelers, welcome to Equestria." Celestia introduced as the ponies stopped looking around and stared at Celestia before she continued. "My name is Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. Its an honor to meet you all. Please young travelers, what are your names?"

The ponies continued to be quiet for a while before one of them cleared their throat and the dark red Pegasus stepped in front. "I guess I'll go first. My name's Justin. And I probably speak for everybody here as to why we are all here and why we are like this?" Justin asked in wonder as he looked himself over again as Celestia gave him a slight smile.

"All in good time, Justin." Celestia said before she turned her sights onto the green Pegasus who looked around before pointing to herself and Celestia nodded. "Oh, sorry your highness!" the Pegasus nervously said before bowing down. "My name is Jillian but you can call me Jill for short. I'm also known as Jigsaw Jill because of how good I'm at solving puzzles. Oh look at me talk! Oops, sorry again." Jill nervously said before bowing again.

"Its quite alright." Celestia said as Jill chuckled out of nervousness before Celestia turned to the black Pegasus. The Pegasus took a deep breath in before he exhaled slowly. "The names Jules. And its a pleasure to meet you all under these weird circumstances, but still nice to meet you all." Jules said with a smile.

Celestia smiled and nodded her head before looking at the mare I helped getting here. "My name is Phoenix. This is all new to me of what's going on but whatever it is, you can count me in." Phoenix said with a big smile on her face as we all smiled right back at her. Celestia turned to the next pony who was the peach colored Unicorn.

"Oh! M-My n-n-name is J-John. N-N-Nice to meet you all...I guess..." John mostly mumbled out, not making contact with anypony as he mostly kept to himself which he kind of reminded me Fluttershy. Celestia gave John a smile before looking at the midnight blue Unicorn who looked like he was too busy looking out the window.

Celestia cleared her throat, catching the Unicorn's attention as he gave her a slight 'hm?' before Celestia let out a sigh and gave him a calm smile. "Your name please." Celestia asked kindly as the Unicorn looked at her sternly. "Oh, am I suppose to give you my name now?" the Unicorn angrily said before letting out a fake laugh that kind of scared everypony.

"You honestly think I'm going to give you my name after you pulled me out of my life and into yours? Get dragged from who knows where to here? And you talking nice to me is going to change me to even help you? Well, think again! Whatever you had planned for me, you can forget about it because I ain't doing anything for the likes of you. I had a great life before you had to interfere and ruin everything for me."

"What are we all doing here anyway? You clearly sent us here for a reason but you know what, whatever it is, count me out. You have these other five here and those six there, so why do you even need me? Eleven people looks like you have enough." the Unicorn said sternly before walking up to Celestia and slightly got into her face.

"Just because your higher up on society 'princess', doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want. I don't care how royal you are, you ain't going to control me. People like you just sicken me. People might look up to you as a god or whatever but to me, you're just a pile of selfish piece of garbage. That's what you'll always be." the Unicorn spat out before walking towards the door.

"Don't any of you follow me. You guys can stay here and listen to the garbage coming out of the 'high ruling' rat's mouth, but I'm outta here." the Unicorn said before opening the door with a bit of difficulty before slamming the door shut. I was quite stunned at what the Unicorn did by blowing off and getting in Celestia's face before storming out. I've seen nothing like it. It...it made me feel angered of how he could say all those things to the Princess!

Celestia let out a sigh and looked at me with a soothing smile, calming me down from my anger. "I'll go after him, you keep the others as calm as possible until I get back." whispered Celestia before she gradually made her way to the door and outside to look for where the Unicorn stormed off to. I looked back at the ponies who stared between the door and me.

I gave the ponies a slight smile before clearing my throat. "Well...Hi there, my name is Twilight Sparkle. And this is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I guess I speak for all of us here when I say its a pleasure to have you help us on a short notice." I said as some of the ponies looked confusedly at me, which made me a bit nervous.

Everything gets quiet for a while before Jules steps in front of the group. "Well its a pleasure to meet you too, but that guy was right about one thing, we were sent here for a reason. Please, could you tell us what it is so we know what's going on." Jules said as the other nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry everypony but I promised Princess Celestia that I won't tell, but I guess I could tell you a bit about why you are here. Hold on a bit while I grab the book." I said before turning around and overlooked the bookshelf while my friends interacted with the new-comers. I took a quick peek back to see the ponies slowly interacting back to my friends as Pinkie threw confetti onto them in hopes of making them feel more at home, making the ponies smile and laugh.

I smiled to myself before turning back around and continue looking for the specific book before finding it on the top shelf of one of the bookshelves. I used my magic to get it down before I levitated the book onto to a table as everypony gathered around before I flipped through the book with my magic.

"These are the Elements of Harmony." I said as soon as I found the correct page and showed the ponies a picture of the elements. "Each element represents something different: Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter and Magic. These elements have saved Equestria countless of times."

"Wait, these 'elements' have saved your world countless of times? How could that be?" Phoenix asked confused as I gave her a slight smile before I continued. "The elements hold a strong and mysterious power within them all and only the ponies who truly represent them can use them. Me and my friends were its wielders to those elements for a while." I said with a little sadness within my tone as the ponies looked at each other confusedly while my friends looked sadly at the ground.

"W-What do you mean 'for a while'? What does this have anything to do with us?" John asked but before I could accidently spill the beans, the door opens up as Celestia and the Unicorn walked in. The Unicorn looked a bit upset as he kept his eyesight to the ground and kept his distance from Celestia. Celestia looked at me before nodding her head to me as I nodded my head back before motioning the everypony to follow me. I lead everypony down a spiral staircase that lead straight into the basement where I conducted most of my scientific experiments in private.

Usually the basement is stockpiled with personal books, scientific notes, prototype gadgets, chemicals in testing tubes, and many other things but everything was cleared out so I could build a Healing Chamber. The Healing Chamber wasn't that big as it stood five feet tall and only took one third of the basement, less than I expected. There was six small chambers connected to the middle of the machine as many lights flashed and many scientific results flashed onto a tiny screen.

Each of the chambers had shattered of colored jewels floating all around as light that corresponded with the colored jewels pulsed out. The ponies watched in astonishment before their went wide as they were beginning to realize what they are looking at. "Wait, are those..." Jill tried to say but her voice trailed off.

I nodded my head and let out a sadden sigh. "Yep, these are the Elements of Harmony."


End file.
